


Tavros: Stop Putting Up With Gamzee's Shit

by amarielah



Series: dronestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Ableist Language, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen, Hemospectrum, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pesterlog, Power Dynamics, Sadstuck, Sober Gamzee, and also denial, gamzee is the king of actual aggression, officially the first in a series, references to possible future character death, tavros is the king of passive aggression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarielah/pseuds/amarielah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where the Trolls never played Sgrub, Gamzee's sobriety still puts a strain on his relationships. And a few weeks before the conscription drones are scheduled to come, he and Tavros have a chat. It ends about as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tavros: Stop Putting Up With Gamzee's Shit

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling adiosToreador [AT]

TC: what's up, brother. 

TC: I HAVEN'T MOTHERFUCKING HEARD FROM YOU IN FOREVER. 

TC: even though i've been trolling you. 

TC: WHAT WITH THE WAY YOU'RE NOT RESPONDING. 

TC: it looks all like you've up and been avoiding me. 

TC: AND I WAS GETTING MY WONDER ON ABOUT WHY THE MOTHERFUCK THAT WOULD BE. 

TC: why you think you have any motherfucking right to ignore me. 

TC: GIVEN THAT I AM MOTHERFUCKING HIGHER THAN YOU

TC: i'm wondering what's all going on in that shitblood thinkpan of yours. 

TC: SINCE THIS IS SOME MAD MOTHEFUCKING DISRESPECT. :o(

TC: honk. 

TC: HONK.

AT: ,,,hi, gAMZEE.

AT: yOU'RE RIGHT THAT, i'VE BEEN AVOIDING YOU,

AT: i JUST DON'T KNOW WHY YOU FIND IT, SURPRISING,

AT: sINCE IT REALLY ISN'T SURPRISING AT ALL,

TC: motherfuck, brother, i guess some of the pie is still rusting my motherfucking thinpan. 

TC: BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK OF A SINGLE GOOD MOTHERFUCKING REASON. 

TC: but fuck, maybe i'm zoning out like i all up and used to do. 

TC: EXPLAIN WHY A SHITBLOOD GOT IT UP IN HIS THINKPAN TO IGNORE A DESCENDANT OF THE HIGH MOTHERFUCKIN SUBJUGGLATORS.

AT: i DON'T KNOW IF YOU'LL UNDERSTAND, EVEN IF i DID EXPLAIN.

TC: aND, WHY, THE MOTHERFUCK, IS THAT, 

TC: mOTHERFUCKER, 

TC: yOU'VE, BEEN, ALL UP, AND, MOTHERFUCKING, ELOQUENT, SO FAR,

TC: i, BET, YOU CAN MAKE, EVEN A STUPID MOTHERFUCKER, LIKE ME, GET HIS, uHH, MOTHERFUCKING, UNDERSTAND ON.

AT: i JUST DON'T KNOW, HOW IT ISN'T COMPLETELY OBVIOUS. }:(

TC: it sounds like you need to up and get your talk on face-to-face, brother. 

TC: I WANT TO HELP A MOTHERFUCKER OUT.

TC: why don't you walk on over to my hive, and we can both chill the motherfuck out. 

TC: OH WAIT, YOU MOTHERFUCKING CAN'T. 

TC: honk.

AT: ,,, 

AT: fINE,

AT: iT'S LIKE YOU SAID, 

AT: i'M A LOWBLOOD, AND YOU'RE A HIGHBLOOD,

AT: aN INGIDO-BLOOD, EVEN,

AT: i'M NOT GOING TO LIVE FOR VERY LONG, COMPARED TO YOU.

AT: aND i'M REALLY VULNERABLE, TO HIGHBLOOD PSYCHIC ATTACKS, WHICH IS PRETTY OBVIOUS, SINCE i CAN'T WALK ANYMORE,

AT: aLSO LIKE YOU SAID. 

AT: yOU'RE GOING TO BECOME SOMEONE IMPORTANT, LIKE A SUBJUGGLATOR, OBVIOUSLY, AND POSSIBLY THE gRAND hIGHBLOOD SOMEDAY, 

AT: aND i'M GOING TO, BECOME AN AGRICULTURAL WORKER, OR SCREW HEADS ONTO WRIGGLER ENTERTAINMENT FIGURINES, OR SOMETHING, 

AT: oR AT LEAST i WOULD HAVE, IF i WASN'T GOING TO BE CULLED, ON ACCOUNT OF NOT BEING ABLE TO WALK, 

AT: wHICH AGAIN, YOU WERE HELPFUL ENOUGH TO POINT OUT, 

AT: sO, i GUESS WHAT i'M SAYING, IS THAT,

AT: i DON'T THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA, FOR US TO KEEP IN TOUCH, 

AT: oR REALLY, TO BE FRIENDS AT ALL.

TC: don't motherfucking say that. 

TC: DON'T YOU UP AND SAY THAT SHIT. 

TC: you should be grateful that i even gave a shitblooded motherfucker like yourself a second of my motherfucking time.

AT: i AM GRATEFUL, FOR A LOT OF THINGS. 

AT: lIKE HOW YOU NEVER, MADE FUN OF ME, AFTER THE ACCIDENT,

AT: aND HOW YOU, NEVER MADE A BIG DEAL, OUT OF ME BEING IN A LOWER CASTE, 

AT: hOW YOU WERE PRETTY, SUPPORTIVE, AND ACTUALLY CARED, ABOUT WHAT i HAD TO SAY, 

AT: eVEN THOUGH, NOTHING i HAVE TO SAY, IS REALLY WORTH CARING ABOUT. 

AT: i HAD A LOT OF FUN, THROWING DOWN JAMS WITH YOU, AND DOING, OTHER FRIENDLY ACTIVITIES,

AT: bUT NOW, YOU ARE BEING A LOT LIKE VRISKA, 

AT: wHICH IS TO SAY, THE OPPOSITE OF EVERYTHING THAT i DESCRIBED BEFORE, ABOUT THE THINGS i REALLY LIKED ABOUT YOU.

TC: don't compare me to that spiderbitch. 

TC: ME AND HER ARE NOTHING THE FUCK ALIKE.

TC: i would never hurt you like she all did. 

TC: MOTHERFUCKIN NEVER. :o(

AT: eXCEPT, i ACTUALLY THINK, YOU PROBABLY WOULD, 

AT: iF YOU WERE ANGRY, OR BECAUSE i HAD SAID SOMETHING WRONG, OR EVEN JUST BECAUSE YOU FELT LIKE IT. 

AT: bECAUSE WHAT WOULD STOP YOU, 

AT: i'M A SHITBLOOD, AND A CRIPPLE,

AT: aND YOU PROBABLY HAVE, BETTER THINGS TO DO WITH YOUR TIME, THAN SPEND IT TALKING TO ME, 

AT: eVEN THOUGH i KNOW, YOU'RE VERY LONELY, AND ARE PRETTY MUCH WILLING TO, SETTLE FOR ANYONE. 

AT: sOON YOU WILL BE AROUND OTHER TROLLS, WHO ARE CLOSER TO YOU IN CASTE, WHO CAN WALK, 

AT: aND AREN'T WEAK AND, REALLY NOT CONFIDENT AT ALL, 

AT: wHO DON'T ACTUALLY SUCK AT SLAM POETRY, 

AT: aND WHO ARE JUST BETTER THAN ME, IN EVERY POSSIBLE WAY THAT EXISTS.

AT: iN HINGDSIGHT, i PROBABLY, SHOULD'VE REALIZED THAT YOU WERE ONLY TALKING TO ME, BECAUSE YOU WERE EATING THOSE SOPOR PIES, 

AT: tHAT YOU NEVER, WOULD HAVE GIVEN ME A SECOND OF YOUR TIME, IF YOU HADN'T BEEN HIGH AS A WIND-PROPELLED GLIDING APPARATUS, 

AT: i SHOULD HAVE NOT AGREED TO SLAMMING THE WICKED RHYMES, OR BEEN HAPPY TO SEE YOU WERE TROLLING ME, 

AT: aLL OF THAT WAS A MISTAKE. 

AT: sO,,,i'M SORRY.

TC: maybe you're right, tavbro. 

TC: MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE AFRAID OF ME. 

TC: maybe you're making a motherfucker get a need to put that shit you call blood to some good fucking use. 

TC: MAKE A MIRACLE ALL UP ON THE WALLS OF HIS HIVE. 

TC: and use your bones to make his special stardust. 

TC: HONK.

AT: wELL, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, YOU KNOW WHERE MY HIVE IS, i GUESS, 

AT: mAYBE IT WOULD, BE BETTER, TO BE CULLED BY, SOMEBODY WHO i KNOW, 

AT: aT LEAST THEN, i'LL KNOW, THAT IT'S MAKING SOMEBODY WHO i CARE ABOUT, HAPPY.

AT: }:o)

TC: it wouldn't make me happy. 

TC: IT WOULDN'T MAKE ME MOTHERFUCKING HAPPY AT ALL.

AT: oH, 

AT: tHEN, 

AT: mAYBE i'LL ASK VRISKA IF SHE WANTS TO, 

AT: iT WOULD, DEFINITELY MAKE HER HAPPY. 

AT: i PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THIS BEFORE.

TC: if spidersis even touches you. 

TC: IF SHE EVEN GETS ONE MOTHERFUCKING THOUGHT AS TO UP AND DOING THAT SHIT.

TC: i'll kill her, nice and slow. 

TC: AND THAT REALLY WILL MAKE ME SO MOTHERFUCKING HAPPY. 

TC: :o) honk.

AT: uH, i'LL BEAR THAT IN MIND.

TC: ... 

TC: do you really wanna die that fucking much?

AT: i DON'T WANT TO DIE, AT ALL, REALLY,

AT: BUT i GUESS, SINCE IT'S GOING TO HAPPEN ANYWAY, i WOULD PREFER IT, IF IT WERE ON MY OWN TERMS, 

AT: bUT i DON'T THINK, i HAVE IT IN ME, TO DO IT MYSELF. 

AT: aNYWAY, IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT, THIS CONVERSATION ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE, 

AT: i DON'T THINK YOU'RE, BEING VERY FAIR, SAYING ALL THESE CRUEL THINGS, BUT GETTING ANGRY THAT i DON'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE,

AT: sO i'M JUST GOING TO, GO,

TC: this isn't over.

TC: UNTIL I SAY IT'S ALL AND MOTHERFUCKING OVER.

TC: honk.

AT: fOR WHAT IT'S WORTH, 

AT: i REALLY DID HAVE A LOT OF FUN BEING YOUR FRIEND, 

AT: aND yOU'LL ALWAYS, BE IMPORTANT TO ME, EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING, 

AT: i REALLY DO HOPE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD LIFE, 

AT: bUT, i JUST DON'T THINK i SHOULD BE A PART OF IT ANYMORE, 

AT: bECAUSE IT HURTS TOO MUCH, AND i WANT TO TRY AND BE HAPPY, DURING THE LITTLE TIME i HAVE LEFT, 

AT: sO, 

AT: gOODBYE, gAMZEE.

adiosToreador [AT] has blocked terminallyCapricious [TC]

TC: tavros wait. 

TC: I'M SORRY.

TC: please don't motherfucking do this. 

TC: :o( honk.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, it took me forever to get the formatting on this right.


End file.
